Carolina
Carolina is a Democratic and war-like Nation which is constantly having it's southern borders contested by Deep- southern Raiders, and their Northern borders kept in check by the “Dead Zone,” an irradiated haven for a growing population of Queflings. (Kefflings) Climate and Geography Carolina is situated on the South-East United States. Temperatures are warm year-round, and growing conditions are ideal. Carolina experiences hot, humid summers, and mild winters. Culture Carolina culture is very reminiscent of what Southerners believed in before the war. Many men find work in the Military, and many women find work in factories or on the farm. Carolina recently switched to a representative democracy, from a Military councilship. Carolina has a relatively small population, and has constantly been fighting the Queflings up North and Deep Raiders in the South. Every citizen has a job, and the foremost goal in everyone's mind is survival. History Carolina has a long history of militarization, all dating back to a pre-apocalypse militia. Post Plague Before the undead plague, a survivalist militia based in South Carolina numbering 250 along with the member families had bought a large plot of land in the South Carolina wilds. They built a few enclosures, such as cabins, along with farms, watchtowers, and a fence perimeter. When the apocalypse struck, all member militia rushed to the outpost right away to begin their new life, and to outlast the zombie threat. Their safe zone was a beacon to survivors and zombies alike, making every day a fight to survive for many years. As the Southern United States was hit particularly hard by the undead, very few other camps grew to oppose the Militia camp, they preferred to just join. In a span of about 4 years the camp grew exponentially to encompass almost a square mile of space and housed 2,300 people. As they got larger, more and more survivors heard of the camp and immigrated to it. All newcomers were welcome, as long as they obeyed the laws. As the undead population stopped rising and began to fall, word was spread faster than ever of a new, safe town that was accepting all survivors. The poulation exploded until the original settlement could no longer hold any newcomers. Expansion Four colonist missions were dispersed all throughout the region, each starting a brand new town numbering several thousand. Each town in turn attracted even more survivors, causing another population explosion. A military council based in the original settlement, now called Haven, oversaw the defense and safety of the people, while a civilian council oversaw the allocation of food and non-military resources. The Military Council had final and ultimate say. The 5 towns continued to grow until the nation of Carolina reached 200,000. Very few humans lived outside the towns in the South East. Survivors from all over the region immigrated to the population centers. The Military, which began as the original Militia, estimated to be 75,000, kept a watchful eye on all outsiders. Raider Wars Deep raiders never organized into any bodies larger than a few dozen people. They travel all throughout the deep South looting and scavenging from other Raiders and some Nations in the region. One particularly gifted Raider convinced a few other bands along the Southern border with Carolina to temporarily stop fighting. He organized a complex plan to strike into Carolina territory to loot a border town. A mixed band of nearly 700 raiders charged into Carolina. They Caught the Southern town completely off guard. They looted, ransacked, and raped. Town defenses fought back fiercely, but they were terribly outnumbered. Encouraged by their overwhelming victory they rushed North to the next town. When they arrived they were encircled by Carolina rangers. After the first attack every available soldier mobilized to the Southern half of the Nation, waiting for another attack. A Carolina Ranger followed the raiders North, transmitting their location to command. As soon as they descended upon the next town, they were encircled and destroyed. All survivors of the battle were tracked down and executed. Since the attack, no raider bands have unified since, but those unlucky enough to get near the border are shot on sight. Quefling threat Just North of Carolina is an expanse known as the dead Zone. It is a heavily irradiated, desert-like wasteland inhabited only by Queflings. A massive sea of an estimated 300,000 Queflings wanders throughout the dead zone. Individual hordes as small as 20 and as large as 20,000 occasionally break off randomly and wander South. In 2024 the first instance of this happening was recorded, a Border Town only a few miles away from the dead zone was overrun by several thousand Queflings. It took several days of fighting to kill all the Queflings. Once the coast was clear, 4,200 civilians and soldiers lost their lives. Another 500 were infected. Ever since the Northern border has been heavily guarded and monitored for similar splinter hordes. Present Presently Carolina numbers 230,000 citizens living in 7 major population centers. There are another 6 outposts and military bases dotting the land. In 2035 heavy fortifications were built around Haven, and earthworks were began at several other towns. In 2037 the Military Council gave all executive power to a Grand Vice, the leader of the Executive branch. The Military and Civilian councils became the Legislative branch, and a Judiciary was established. Military Carolina has an infantry-based military. They have bought a few planes and armored cars from Michigania, but they have little use of heavier weapons. Their Military numbers 80,000 servicemen and women. Almost all of them belong to the single Military branch, the Carolina Rangers. Category:Nation Category:American Nation